


404 not found

by arispluto



Category: Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arispluto/pseuds/arispluto
Summary: 他想让我去死，他想让我自由，等于他是爱我的。
Relationships: 阿瑞斯/长生





	404 not found

指甲缝隙间的皮肤开裂了，露出了红色的痕迹，往外拔是钻心的疼痛，稍微把皮肤掰开勒出雪白的印子，像是止痛药一样，缓解了一下断口连接处的痛觉。  
长生躺在床上，看着手背，映下来的是白炽灯刺眼的灯光，散光把它们变成了几道乱飞的光线，重复这样无意义地唤醒疼痛的动作。  
无聊了看着手指歪歪头，张口咬住那块皮，缓慢地往外拔。皮肤红得仿佛再也白不回来，一点点零星的血迹挂在表面沉在下面，这下疼痛像锤子一样不停地敲击，怎么舔舐都不能缓和。  
困倦像黑色的沼泽一样紧紧地扒住四肢缓慢漫上面庞，像是做爱的时候被按在床上后入，长生开始挣扎起来。  
光是坐起来的动作就让头疼像水漫金山一样地涌上迟钝的神经，伸手按按额角，伴随着指尖上浓厚的烟草味，消逝不去地环绕在鼻尖。  
嘴里的感觉不太舒服，牙齿太久没碰到固体，干涩地搭在一起，如同挤成一团的胃。  
啊，真是，糟糕透了。

下体还是黏糊糊湿哒哒的，昨晚做完之后没清理倒头就睡，现在乱七八糟的液体凉了下来，伴随着针扎一样隐隐作痛的胃。  
狼狈得不行。  
浑身的难受是潮水一般情绪的催化剂，醒来之后也不见到阿瑞斯的人，虽然这很平常，但是在无数个病痛发作的日子，能见到阿瑞斯仿佛是顺理成章的事。毕竟他是她的第二个人格，在长生想要躲起来的时候，阿瑞斯总是不得不出现。  
他被束缚住了，被现实，被长生，被她。  
虽然长生乐于这样的结局，但他仍然觉得阿瑞斯是他们三个中最自由的人，最应该得到自由的人。彼时刚做完爱，长生一边舒展着酸疼的身体一边看着抽烟的阿瑞斯的侧脸，缓慢地把自己的想法告诉了他。阿瑞斯只是云淡风轻地接着吸烟，告诉长生：“不是我，是你，你该飞走的。”  
虽然长生仍然觉得这个人是在明里暗里地讽刺自己早点去死，但是仍然不能改变他因为这句话变得很开心的事实。  
他是爱我的。他固执又天真地想着。毕竟他们都是造物主创造出来的残次品，没有人会比他们本身明白活着的痛苦，他想让我去死，他想让我自由，等同于他是爱我的。

阿瑞斯又出现了，恶狠狠又怒气冲冲地把门摔了走进来。  
长生把头埋在胳膊里闷闷地笑出了声，是他控制的，他们是分割不了彼此的连体人，一剪刀下去进去的是白色的出来的是红色的，他们不是没试过，试玩之后宁愿用相处的时候疯狂做爱来麻痹无法分开的事实。阿瑞斯至今仍然对这类事情很敏感，永远逃不开的人，不管是身体还是精神。  
他接受不了又如何，长生有些近乎冷酷地想到。他容易崩溃又渴望死亡，但是他仍然会不惜力气地下手折磨阿瑞斯，一如他对自己干的一样。他真的太爱他了，离开他一刻都不行。  
于是他只是笑完之后懒洋洋地抬起头伸出了手，阿瑞斯只是在生气，现在连生气都看不出来了，脸色如常也没有泛着奇怪颜色的眼角。这点长生一辈子都做不出来，做爱的时候吵架的时候他老是控制不住自己脸上的颜色。  
阿瑞斯可能一辈子都不会哭，这也是缺陷之一，嵌在基因里的。  
“你昨晚没带我去清理，现在下面还是湿的。”  
“抱我去吧。”


End file.
